Grim Fate
by DysprosiumOxide
Summary: Haruhi goes out for a walk to clear her head. Rated M for violence, rape, and language. Possible pairings in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first story in this category. I'm hoping that you readers like it.

WARNING!: If you don't like or are uncomfortable reading stories involving rape, please don't read this story. If not, then read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X Haruhi POV

Ow. My head hurts. I've been studying without break for the past several hours due to the massive exam that was coming up soon. Not one of my friends was helping, either. The twins kept making the girls in the room squeal with delight by acting out their deep passion for each other and taking off their shirts to show off their chests, Mitsukuni kept trying to glomp me and give me pieces of cake, and Tamaki was being his usual self by impressing the girls and making them giggle by admitting to one his undying love for her.

I sighed. There was no way I could study with all this racket. I stood from my chair, closed my books, then headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" said two voices. I turned. The twins were standing there, their arms crossed. They were giving me questionable looks.

"I'm going for a walk." I told them. "I need to clear my head."

"Want us to come with you?" the twins asked me simultaneously.

"No, thank you. Just tell the others that I'll be back in five minutes." I said. Once I got outside, I began strolling around, looking at the fountains, and just admiring things. Oh, how I loved the night. It was cool, peaceful… the perfect time for a walk outside.

I kept walking for some time. I was on the outskirts of the school grounds now. The road I was on had trees and shrubbery on either side. The only sounds were my footsteps and the hooting of an owl in the distance. I stopped walking, then looked up at the moon. It was full, casting it's bright light everywhere it could reach.

Suddenly a pair of strong, rough hands grabbed my shoulders. I began screaming as the person started dragging me off one side of the road, into the woods. The man took one hand and covered my mouth with it, muffling my cries.

The man stopped. I could hear his breath. It sounded like he was panting. It was sending chills down my spine. I tried to get away from him again, but my escape plan resulted with me having a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I looked up at the man and saw that he had pulled out a pocket knife. The blade had blood on it. My blood.

Oh my god! What's going to happen to me?! I thought. The man pushed me and I fell to the ground. I tried scrambling away, but was cut again, this time on the back of my left leg. I held the cut as I felt the blood stream down my calve.

"Take off your clothes. Now." the man ordered. My eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me?" I asked disbelievingly. He raised his foot and kicked me, hard, in the side of my head. I saw stars and little white dots flash before my eyes. I felt a trickle of blood run down the side of my face from where he had struck.

"I said take off your fucking CLOTHES!" he screamed at me. I shakily raised a hand and began undressing myself, tears now pouring down my cheeks. Once I was stripped down to my undergarments, he grabbed my discarded clothing and flung them somewhere out of sight.

"Hey! What did you do that-" I stopped short. The man had quickly bent down to my level and pressed his lips against mine. It hurt. I tried to get away from him, but he ran the pocket knife along my cheek. I felt the blade break through the skin. I gasped, and the man took advantage of it by forcing his tongue deep into my mouth. I nearly gagged.

I felt the man's hands exploring my body. I jumped when I felt his hands slide up my stomach and begin squeezing at my breasts. I let out a sob. He slapped me.

"Stop your crying!" he yelled. My cheek burned. I went to hold my cheek with my hand, but he grabbed my wrist and wrenched it away. I whimpered when I felt my wrist break. He moved away from me, and I held my wrist.

When I looked back up, he had taken off his shirt and belt, and was messing with the fastenings on his pants. My eyes widened when he slid the pants down, revealing his underwear, which had an extremely large bulge in the front. He pulled the underwear down as well.

He took his shirt and wrapped it around my face, covering both my eyes and my mouth. I retched at the man's scent. I felt him grab my waist and roughly throw me on my back. My head hit a tree root, and I saw stars, but I didn't go unconscious. I turned my head blindly, wondering where the man was now, as of I couldn't hear him anymore. My question was immediately answered when I heard a tear and felt my panties fall from my body. I writhed, trying to cover myself, but was hit again, this time in the chest. The wind was knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe.

I shivered when I felt the man's cold hands grip my thighs and force them apart, exposing me. I struggled again to get away from him, but cried out in pain when I felt the man's erection shove it's way into my entrance.

He thrust into me over and over again, each time forcing his way farther and farther into me. My hands gripped the grass beneath me in fear. The man's cock was way too large for me. I screamed again as I felt my skin tear, blood gushing out, and as the man grunted loudly and filled me with his terrible seed.

The man relaxed, then quickly pulled out of me, causing me even more pain. I couldn't see what happened next, because I passed out. Right there, on the cold hard ground.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X General POV

The twins and Tamaki all stared out the window. They thought they had just heard Haruhi scream. Kyouya came up behind them and handed them flashlights.

"If it was her, then we should search the grounds." he said. Tamaki instantly took a flashlight and ran out the door, the others following close behind him.

"Haruhi!!" they all shouted as they searched the grounds. "Haruhi!!"

"Takeshi?" Honey asked. "What do you think happened to her?"

"I do not know, Mitsukuni." Mori told him. "I just hope that she is alright."

Kyouya had found some footprints that looked like they could be Haruhi's. To make sure, he followed them until they stopped. There were scrape marks going off to the right and into the bushes…like she had been dragged.

"Hey! Guys! I think I found something!" he yelled over his shoulder. The others came running up.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya pointed and said, "Footprints. It looks like she was dragged into the woods. Come on." He walked forward and into the woods, the others following close behind.

They spread out and searched the area. Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kyouya went in one direction while Kaoru, Mori, and Honey went another way. It was Hikaru who spotted a bare foot sticking out of the brush about ten feet away.

"Hey! I found her!" he yelled and ran forward. At the sight of her, he gasped and fell to his knees. There were multiple cuts and bruises all over her body, including a massive purple and red bruise on her right wrist. It was deformed, so he knew it was broken. Her legs had bruise marks in the shape of hands on her hips and thighs. She was barely breathing.

Hikaru crawled forward and gently placed his hands on either side of her face. There was a red spot where she had been slapped.

"H-Haruhi…?" he said quietly. Tears were blurring his vision. He brushed them away, only to have them be replaced by fresh ones. "Haruhi?"

"Oh my god." Kyouya whispered from behind him. Hikaru looked and saw the others behind him. Mori had covered Honey's eyes. All of them were crying.

Tamaki stepped forward and knelt down next to Hikaru. His entire body was shaking.

"She's been…" Kaoru began.

"Don't say it!" Tamaki sobbed. "Don't…" He broke down and cried. Kyouya came over and comforted him.

"…raped…." Kaoru finished quietly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two:D I'm so happy that I finally got around to writing this! Sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy lately, and I haven't been able to get on the computer and write due to writer's block. But on the bright side: SCHOOL'S OUT! Yay! Now I can concentrate on writing and drawing more! Yaaaayy!! Plus, just as an added note, a number of weeks back, I badly injured myself during gym class and was out of school for six weeks. I tried coming up with more ideas on how to continue this, but nothing really happened. I just came up with other story ideas that have nothing to do with OHSHC. DX

By the way, I realized something that I wrote in the last chapter was wrong, and thanks to a reviewer, noticed it. I said that the host club split up in search of Haruhi, and in that said that Hikaru and Kaoru had split up, which is quite unlikely to happen since they are practically always together, no matter what. So, if anyone else thought the same as the reviewer who notified me of this mistake, then my apologies go out to them. I also forgot to mention that it was Haruhi's left wrist that was broken. OH! And, at the end of the last chapter, I didn't mean for Kaoru to say that Haruhi had been raped. I meant to type that Kyouya had said it, but somehow it came out to be Kaoru. Maybe it's because I love the twins so much, I don't know. But just so you know, I love all of the Host Club members equally. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to some person that I cannot currently remember the name of. All I -do- own is the plot of this story and the random character (my OC) to come.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

There was an uncomfortable atmosphere in the waiting room of the hospital. It had been several hours since the host club had brought Haruhi in, and they had yet to hear news of her condition. Tamaki paced the floor anxiously. Kyouya had his head in his hands and his eyes were darkened. Honey sat on Mori's lap, his face still damp from crying. The twins were loitering by the vending machines not too far away, both looking grim. None of them were speaking. The only sounds from them were the tapping of Tamaki's shoes and the soft sniffling of Mitsukuni.

-FLASHBACK!-

"You're going to be okay, Haruhi." Hikaru spoke softly to her. Tears no longer rolled down his cheeks, but his breath was still hitched in his chest. Kaoru sat next to him, silent. Tamaki held Honey while Mori ran back up to the school to tell the superintendent what was going on.

"We need an ambulance out to Ouran High. A student has been badly injured." Kyouya was practically yelling into his cellphone. "...No, we're not at the school. We're just down the road from it...about a half-mile from the school...yes...I'll have someone flag down the ambulance with a flashlight...Okay, thank you so much." Kyouya put away his cellphone and turned to the rest of the group.

"Alright, one of us will have to stand out in the road with a flashlight to flag the ambulance down when it gets here. The person I just spoke with told us not to move her until the paramedics arrive, or we could endanger her life even more." Kyouya's voice was strong despite the shock of finding his friend in such a state. All traces of any exhaustion he had back at the school were gone.

A sudden sound of tires speeding towards them caused the group to turn their attention to the road. Kyouya stepped out of the wooded area and out into the road, looking both ways. A car, it's headlights beaming, was coming down the road from the school. It slowed when it got to Kyouya and stopped. The driver's side door opened and Mori got out. When Kyouya asked what the car was for, he said that the entire host club wouldn't be able to fit in the back of an ambulance, so he 'borrowed' the car from the school. Kyouya thanked him, then headed back into the woods.

A few minutes later, sirens could be heard coming from down the road. Tamaki grabbed a flashlight and ran out into the road, where he waved it frantically. The ambulance pulled up soon after. Three paramedics, two of which carrying a stretcher and supplies, followed Tamaki into the woods to where the rest of the club lay with Haruhi. One of the paramedics, a female, took some blankets from the supplies and covered most of Haruhi's body, while the other two, both males, checked her stats: took her pulse, checked her heartbeat, put a brace on her wrist and one around her neck, and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. They cleared off the stretcher they had come with and carefully placed Haruhi on it. The two men carried the stretcher over to the ambulance and into the back of it, laying the stretcher down on a gurney inside the vehicle. The female paramedic thanked the club for notifying them of this, and that they'll take good care of Haruhi.

As soon as the paramedics were all inside the ambulance, the rest of the Host Club piled into the car, Kyouya and Tamaki taking the front seats; Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru taking up the three in the back, and Honey sitting on Mori's lap. Once all of them were buckled in and mildly comfortable, they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

-END FLASHBACK!-

The attendees at the nurse's station were watching the group sadly, conversing about their own worries over the girl. A phone at the station suddenly rang, breaking the silence sharply. A young nurse in lavender scrubs answered it. Tamaki stopped pacing and stared, listening intently.

⌠Yes?...mhm...mhm...okay, I'll let them know...Thank you...bye.■ was the entire conversation. Tamaki had a feeling that it was about Haruhi. The nurse stood from her chair, walked around the station's counter, and approached Tamaki.

⌠I just received news on Ms. Fujioka's condition.■ she said. The whole club held their breaths, prepared to hear the worst. ⌠She just got out of emergency and is being moved to the Intensive Care Unit on the third floor. I would suggest not crowding around her, so just leave it at three visitors at the most.■ The group let out a sigh of relief.

⌠Thank you.■ Tamaki said to her.

⌠You're welcome.■ she said, smiling, then walked back to the desk. Tamaki turned to face the others.

"Well...Let's get going." Tamaki told them, and they followed him to the nearest elevator.

When they arrived to the third floor, a nurse with Carebear-printed scrubs greeted them and led them to a separate room from the rest of the patients. It was a two-patient room with a curtain dividing the beds. The nurse told them that only two could visit at a time, so Tamaki and Kyouya went in to the room first. They noticed that one of the beds was occupied by a young boy about the same age as Haruhi. He looked up from the book he was reading and watched the two as they passed by his bed.

On the other side of the curtain, Haruhi was asleep under a heavy sedative. An oxygen mask still covered her mouth and nose, an IV pumped liquids into her veins, and some other cords ran out from under her hospital smock and connected with a heart monitor. Her chest rose and fell evenly, a good sign. Tamaki let out a breath that, shockingly, he had been holding in for quite some time.

The nurse brought over two chairs and offered them to the two. Tamaki sat down right next to Haruhi's bed in a comfy reclining chair, while Kyouya obliged to sit in a regular wooden chair with a padded seat. The nurse told them that she would leave for a while and give them some time alone with her, along with instructions that if any of the alarms on the machinery were to go off, they were to press the call button on the remote on the bedstand and she would come. She left it at that.

Tamaki brought his hand up to Haruhi's face and brushed a stray hair away from her eyes, then stood and planted a soft kiss on the center of her forehead. Kyouya placed his hand on top of Haruhi's and held it.

"Get well soon, Haruhi." Tamaki whispered.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Oh my GAWD that was so mushy I could barely stand it! DX

Well, I'm not really sure if the flashback is what really happens when you call for an ambulance, because I've never had that happen to me before, so sorry if it sounds a little over-dramatic and stuff. I tend to get that way with some of my stories. Please review! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!!! But please, no flaming. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry I took so long to update this story. I had a feeling that you guys would soon start to try and hunt me down and hurt me because I was procrastinating so badly. But my excuse is that I have been really busy lately with school and such, and haven't really had much time to get down to writing anything (but another story that i'm working on with one of my friends .; ) But anyways, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

I diciplined myself quite a bit to finish this chapter before summer break started, but if you read the part I wrote at the bottom, then you'll know that I'll probably post this chapter twice, this one and an edited one later on. But if you guys like the chapter the way it is now, then just tell me and I'll just start working on the fourth chapter, kk?

Also, the feedback on this has been simply amazing, people. Keep up the good work and keep on sending me your reviews/views/critiques!

And yaaaay you guys get to meet my new character in this chapter! D

Disclaimer: none of the Ouran High School Host Club characters belong to me, although I wish they did.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The rythmic beeping of machines and tick-tocking of a wall clock filled the slightly darkened hospital room. A young girl with dark brown hair lay motionless on her bed, the moonlight rippling over the bedsheets and across her face, giving her a luminescent appearance. Several cords snaked out from beneath her sheets and connected with bags filled with fluids and drugs, all hanging untouched beside her. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she slept eerily peacefully. One of the bags, containing a sedative required to keep her asleep until she recovered, was alarmingly low. If the bag were to empty and the drug was no longer being pumped into her, then she would wake - most likely screaming in pain.

The clock on the wall read 11:32 PM. On the far side of the room, a red light switched on and an alarm began beeping. A boy, who sat on the opposite side of the room, looked up from the book he was reading and turned towards the sound. He marked the page he was on and set the book down, then climbed out of his bed and quietly went to shut the alarm off. Then, picking up the remote from the girl's bed, pressed the CALL button to alert the nurses. A good while later, one of the night nurses walked into the room. The boy turned to her.

"...Her bag is empty. She needs a new one." the boy said to her. The nurse nodded and left to get a new bag. She returned soon after and replaced the bag, unscrewing the IV cord from the empty bag and attaching it to the new one, then disposing of the old bag.

"Thank you, Kyo, for alerting me." the nurse said to the boy before she left. Kyo nodded, then climbed back into bed and opened his book.

Kyo, a sixteen-year old male, had just recently been moved into the same room as Haruhi. He had long black hair that hung somewhat limply around his face. His eyes were dark, but gentle and kind. Tonight, like countless other nights, he sat up in his bed, a small wall lamp over his head, either reading a book of some sort or sketching in a tattered black notebook beside his bed. He rarely slept, and was beginning to become a bit of an insomniac; dark cresents had already started to appear under his eyes. The doctors and nurses who tended to him recommended, sometimes even demanded, that he at least try and sleep for more than two hours every few days. But he simply ignores them.

He glanced up at the clock again: 11:43 PM. It had taken a whole eleven minutes to get Haruhi's medicine bag changed. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.

"Stupid nurses." he thought aloud to himself as he angrily opened his book again. "They should just leave a replacement bag by her bed so I can simply replace it when the other one empties, without having to wait for the nurses to get off their asses and come do it themselves."

The remainder of the night went smoothly. Kyo glanced over at Haruhi every half hour or so to check and see if she was still alright. At around three in the morning, Kyo placed his book back on his stand, then stood and walked over to the door. Quietly, he closed the door just enough so there was a small crack of light still making its way into the room from the hall, then went back to his bed. He turned off his small light, then wormed himself beneath his covers and fell asleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

-The Next Morning (a few hours later)-

All around her, she could hear voices. Voices talking, whispering. The voices...they sounded so familiar to her. Like they belonged to someone she knew. To someone that she cared for, who cared about her, who wanted to talk to her and have her respond. But that was it: she couldn't respond. Every time she heard the person - or people - say something to her, she would try to say something back, but feel her throat blocked by something, making it impossible to talk or make any sound. She wanted to talk to them, to let them know that she was alive, that she had survived...

Survived what? What was this incredibly uneasy feeling? This feeling that she had been violated in some way? Why was she in so much pain? She tried to remember, but when she tried, some kind of force made her stop thinking, stop trying to think altogether.

There was another voice, but this one was unfamiliar to her. She was confused, frightened, afraid. She couldn't open her eyes, couldn't speak, couldn't move.

She was afraid. Afraid that someone would harm her, or that someone had already harmed her, and she was just merely sitting there, expecting more of the torture.

Far off, she could here a child whimpering, like they were trying to prevent themselves from crying. She wanted to wake up, to go and comfort the child, to show them that she was alright, and they didn't need to worry anymore. She wanted to wake up. She needed to.

"...ru...hi...ru...hi..." A distant voice called out, but everything they were saying didn't make any sense.

"...ha...hi...ha...hi..." The voice called out again. It sounded to her like they were calling her name. She tried to speak again, but found she was still incapable of doing so. She felt so helpless. So useless. Tears welled up in her eyes.

A hand, so soft and delicate, touched her cheek and gently wiped away the tears. She recoiled at the feeling, at the sensation of suddenly being touched, when she could not see anyone in the darkness of her mind. The hand - it was warm. The fingertips were smooth, and the palms were as well. She wanted to wake up. To open her eyes and see the person who was so kind to her. To find out where she was, where the other people were. She needed to wake up!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tamaki tried again to rouse her, calling her name softly. The others crowded around the foot of Haruhi's bed - Honey sat up on the edge of the bed, hugging his stuffed pink bunny, and whimpering slightly. One of the attending nurses had told them that they could try to wake her, but was doubtful that she would come around.

It had been a few days since she was admitted into the hospital, and since then, has been in a comatose state. Being in a coma was an obvious reaction by her body. Her mind must have known that something was wrong and she needed time to heal, so her mind simply shut down. The doctors told the Host Club, as well as the head of the school, the situation that she was in, and that it was likely that, when she did manage to wake up, she would either: a) suddenly remember all of the events and be traumatized, making her feel insecure and making it nearly impossible for her to go back to school any time soon, or b) she would have amnesia and wouldn't recall any of the events, making it an even greater shock to her when they tell her what had happened to her and why she was in the hospital, as well as making her insecure and making it impossible to have her go back to school any time soon. Everyone just prayed that she would remember everything, so they wouldn't have to tell her everything.

After calling her name for a second time, Tamaki stopped. He had noticed tears forming on the corners of Haruhi's eyes. He reached up to brush them away, but Kyo reached her first. He gently wiped away the tears, but was slightly alarmed to see her body tense at his touch, and brought his hand back.

Tamaki heard soft footsteps coming towards him, and turned to see Honey walking towards the head of the bed, clutching his pink stuffed rabbit. When he reached Tamaki, he lifted his rabbit up and placed it beside Haruhi's arm on the bed, shifting one of its arms so it appeared to be holding onto her hand. Tamaki reached down and ruffled Honey's hair a little, smiling kindly at him, before Honey walked back over to Mori and sat down in his lap. Kyo watched Honey's little act and smiled.

A soft shuffling arose from Haruhi's bed, and everyone turned their attention to her; Her head was moving from side to side, her eyes contorting slightly, as though she were trying to wake up. Tamaki placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it, calling her name softly.

The world seemed to have stopped for a moment as every eye stared at her. Everyone had been so anxious, so nervous, for the past few days, just waiting for her to wake back up and to let them all know that she was alright. The room seemed to pulse with the collective heartbeats of all of those closest to her. Kyo looked around nervously, now unsure on whether he should be this close to her or not.

Slowly, very slowly, Haruhi opened her eyes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

I've been trying to improve my writing style for months now. I hope you like my new-er style (if you noticed it). I was reading the book Skellig (forgot the author) and tried using the author's writing style. I think I like it better now than before. It's easier this way. Anyways, I really hope you all were satisfied with this chapter. Send me your feedback on it, whether it be positive or constructive (don't like flamies).

I'll try and write the fourth chapter during the summer, but if I do manage to finish it during the summer, I most likely won't be able to post it until I go back to school in the fall, seeing as I no longer have internet at my house and am not able to reach a place that has internet because all of the friends that I have that have internet are all too busy doing their own things and palling around with each other to even realize that I still fucking exist. D It's been happening a lot lately, especially when my two best friends decided to start going steady. AND, not too long after they got together, my now-ex-boyfriend, Chicken De Noodley Noodle III, broke up with me. Even though it's been a few months now that we haven't been together, I'm still sort of angry/depressed about it. I mean, without the internet and with my closest friends ignoring me, how the hell am I supposed to fill the void that has now formed in my heart? You tell me.

' Sorry about the little anger speel that I did there. I just get so pissed when my friends are too busy paying attention to each other to even notice me.

I might add more onto this chapter, since it isn't really finished yet, but I just wanted to get it on the internet before school let out for the summer. So yeah. But anyways, there's still more to come! (I hope o.o;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god, people, feedback on this story has been absolutely wonderful! I don't know if I'd have been able to continue this story without you guys cheering me on. Special thanks go out to all of my reviewers and those who've favorited/watched this story/myself. To you, I say, thank you.

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, nor do its characters. Kyo, on the other hand, does belong to me, and so does the plot. I've even drawn a picture of Kyo recently, but I'm not sure if a link will work very well in this so… just visit my deviantART: [.com]

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Previously in Grim Fate:

A soft shuffling arose from Haruhi's bed, and everyone turned their attention to her; Her head was moving from side to side, her eyes contorting slightly, as though she were trying to wake up. Tamaki placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it, calling her name softly.

The world seemed to have stopped for a moment as every eye stared at her. Everyone had been so anxious, so nervous, for the past few days, just waiting for her to wake back up and to let them all know that she was alright. The room seemed to pulse with the collective heartbeats of all of those closest to her. Kyo looked around nervously, now unsure on whether he should be this close to her or not.

Slowly, very slowly, Haruhi opened her eyes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Haruhi blinked a few times, clearing her vision of the irritating layer of film that had covered her eyes during her sleep. Her head...no...her entire body felt heavy as she tried moving around. Several cords dangled in and out of her vision as she moved. With her neck muscles protesting slightly as she moved, she tilted her head to one side. Standing beside her was Tamaki. His face was worrisome, yet he looked utterly overjoyed to see her. He smiled down at her comfortingly, his hand rubbing her shoulder softly. It took a lot more energy than she thought it would, but she returned the kind gesture, smiling kindly at him.

Turning her vision downward slightly, she looked past Tamaki to see who else was there. At the end of the bed, she saw the rest of the Host Club, all of whom were smiling at her as well. She smiled back at them. Honey made a funny little gesture towards his arm, like he was trying to tell her something. Her arm? She looked and saw his stuffed pink rabbit snuggled between her arm and body. She smiled even more and hugged the bunny.

A small rustling sound came from her left. Curious, she tilted her head to the opposite side. Standing there was a young man, probably around her own age, wearing a hospital smock and sweatpants. He had long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and dark yet kind eyes. He looked uncomfortable. She looked at him confusedly, and he grinned rather sheepishly.

"His name is Kyo." Haruhi turned her head back to Tamaki.

"W...what...?" Haruhi managed to say, her voice squeaking a little from lack of use.

"This is Kyo, Haruhi." Tamaki said, gesturing toward the man. "He's your roommate. See...you're in the hospital, Haruhi."

Her eyes went wide with shock. The hospital? Why was she at the hospital? She couldn't remember anything. When could she have gotten hurt? The last thing that she remembered doing was going on a walk.

Wait...That was it. She must have hurt herself while she was out on a walk. But how could she have hurt herself badly enough to land herself in the hospital? She relayed her questions to Tamaki, who stiffened and looked nervously at the rest of the club.

"Ahem," Haruhi's doctor cleared his throat from the doorway; he had just arrived to check on how she was doing. "If you don't mind, boys, I would like to explain this to her in private. So, if you could…" he stepped sideways and motioned for them to leave the room. They all left, Tamaki rather reluctantly, leaving the doctor and Haruhi alone. The doctor closed the door behind the Host Club and Kyo.

As the doctor closed the door, fear and anxiety seeped into Haruhi. A chill spread throughout her limbs, although the machines she was hooked up to said her body temperature never changed. She had never been in the hospital and been the patient before, save for a few bumps and bruises she had earned in her childhood. The doctor approached her bed, pulling up a chair and sitting in it before speaking.

"Miss Fujioka, I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but -" He paused as Haruhi sat up in her bed, watching him intently. "- on the night you went out walking, a recently-paroled prisoner managed to kidnap you and drag you into the woods near the school campus, where he physically assaulted you by beating you several times and then raping you."

A chilling frost encased her bones and her mind became blank.

"…what did you say?" Haruhi whispered, her voice and body shaking. She gripped the blankets beneath her to try and stop shaking, but failed. A hard lump grew in her throat and her vision blurred as tears threatened to appear.

The doctor sighed lightly before continuing. "The person you encountered managed to physically and sexually assault you, then left you in hopes you wouldn't be found easily, if at all, or would die before anyone could locate you. Thankfully, it was the lesser.

"We ran several tests on you while you were asleep, Miss Fujioka, but for some of them, we need your informed consent to do.…"

"...What is it you want to do?" Haruhi asked bleakly, her voice still quivering.

"We want to make sure that, during the rape, he didn't manage to...impregnate you. A simple pregnancy test should do the trick, although we would have to wait for a few weeks before we could actually perform the test."

"You mean that....I could be pregnant?" she whispered. Tears blurred her vision for a moment before spilling over and trailing down her cheeks.

"Miss Fujioka, I assure you that if you do happen to be pregnant, we will set up an appointment with an OB/GYN* to help you decide what to do with the infant." he reassured her.

Haruhi's mind was numb. Her brain was telling her to run, but her body wasn't cooperating. Deep in the pit of her stomach, a pain had started up. She felt suddenly nauseous. The feeling was too much to suppress, and she leaned over the side of her bed and vomited. A second later, she felt the doctor's hand patting her on the back, telling her it would be alright. Yet Haruhi knew that she'd never be alright.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

* For those who have no idea what an OB/GYN is, it's short for Obstetrician/Gynecologist. They're the women (and men o.o ) who deal with women when they're pregnant, look up their cooches, stuff like that. … I don't want to visit one. Ever.

I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! I wanted to write more but…I haven't really been in a creative mood lately and haven't really had the motivation to continue writing this at the present time. I'll continue it when I get around to it, but until I say so, this story will be on a hiatus.

Thx - ViolentImpulses


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. It is property of Bisco Hatori, Hakusensha Publishing, Viz Media, and anyone else who I might've forgotten.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously in Grim Fate:**

The doctor sighed lightly before continuing. "The person you encountered managed to physically and sexually assault you, then left you in hopes you wouldn't be found easily, if at all, or would die before anyone could locate you. Thankfully, it was the lesser.

"We ran several tests on you while you were asleep, Miss Fujioka, but for some of them, we need your informed consent to do.…"

"...What is it you want to do?" Haruhi asked bleakly, her voice still quivering.

"We want to make sure that, during the rape, he didn't manage to...impregnate you. A simple pregnancy test should do the trick, although we would have to wait for a few weeks before we could actually perform the test."

"You mean that...I could be pregnant?" she whispered. Tears blurred her vision for a moment before spilling over and trailing down her cheeks.

"Miss Fujioka, I assure you that if you do happen to be pregnant, we will set up an appointment with an OB/GYN to help you decide what to do with the infant." he reassured her.

Haruhi's mind was numb. Her brain was telling her to run, but her body wasn't cooperating. Deep in the pit of her stomach, a pain had started up. She felt suddenly nauseous. The feeling was too much to suppress, and she leaned over the side of her bed and vomited. A second later, she felt the doctor's hand patting her on the back, telling her it would be alright. Yet Haruhi knew that she'd never be alright.

* * *

After a few moments, Haruhi calmed down, and the doctor went to call for a janitor to clean the mess on the floor. In the meantime, the boys snuck back into the room to be with Haruhi, being sure to stay on the side of the bed opposite the vomit.

"So, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked hesitantly, "What did the doctor have to say?"

"It would be best if you not pester her with questions right now." said the doctor, returning with a janitor close behind him. "She will tell you when she is ready."

The boys looked to Haruhi for confirmation, and she nodded slowly, closing her eyes as emotions welled up inside her once more.

After the mess had been cleared up, the janitor left, and the doctor turned his attention to Haruhi. He had her take a few tests to check for any sort of nerve damage or memory loss. Thankfully, she passed all of the tests easily.

"Well, Miss Fujioka, you will need to stay one more night here, just to be sure everything is alright." the doctor stated, then turned to the Hosts, "Visiting hours end at eight." And with that, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him with a sharp click.

Haruhi did not tell the Hosts what the doctor had told her, she just couldn't. Instead, she had them tell her what had been happening at Ouran in her absence. The Hosts said that they'd been bombarded with questions the first day back, and they didn't disclose any information to them (much to many people's dislike). Haruhi thanked them for their secrecy.

A few nurses flitted in and out of the room. One drew some blood from her arm for a few tests, and another looked over her bruises and her wrist. Turns out that she had fractured one of the carpal bones in her wrist and dislocated three. Her hand had been swollen for a few days directly after her attack, but the swelling had gone down during her slumber. The nurses told her that her wrist would have to stay in a cast for several weeks, which Haruhi didn't mind. The test results came back about an hour later, telling everyone that everything was normal, much to everyone's relief.

At 7:55 at night, a nurse popped her head into Haruhi and Kyo's room to tell the Hosts that visiting hours were about to end, and the Hosts began to gather their things to leave. They bade Haruhi and Kyo goodnight, then slowly made their way home.

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi woke to a nurse asking her what she desired to have for breakfast. Haruhi ordered a simple breakfast of eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice (Kyo ordered the same, only with a cup of decaffinated coffee). After their breakfast had arrived and had been consumed, Kyo stood from his bed and joined Haruhi on her side of the room, sitting in the comfy reclining chair beside her bed.

"So, what're you in here for?" Haruhi asked him politely. Kyo's face reddened a little with embarrassment before he answered.

"Well... for the same thing you're here for." He stated simply. Haruhi's eyes grew twice in size in shock.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Wh- ... How?"

"Well, I actually was admitted to the hospital the day before you were. I had been taking a late-night jog around town when the guy jumped me. He covered my head with a bag or something and shoved me into a car. We drove for a short while, I'm guessing to the outskirts of town, before the car stopped and he forced me back out of the car and onto the ground. Then… well, I guess you could imagine what happened afterwards." Haruhi visibly shuddered and closed her eyes, a flood of frightening images flashing through her mind.

"But you look so much... healthier than I do. Less... banged-up, I could say."

"Yeah," Kyo nodded grimly, "I escaped with a few bruises and a concussion, but to be honest, I wish I could switch places with you. I'm sure you'd rather have what I've got than be in your situation." Haruhi nodded slightly, though she felt sort of bad doing so.

Kyo and Haruhi chatted for a while longer, until just before 8 am when the doctor sidled into the room.

"Miss Fujioka," he began, bringing attention to himself, "before I discharge you, I must ask both you a very important question. I have spoken with the police about your condition, and they wish to meet with you and gather information on your attacker, mainly to get a profile image drawn up of him so they can track him down. My question for you is whether or not you want to meet with the artist and police chief here in the hospital or at home after you're discharged. The choice is entirely yours. But of course, they will need to visit your home in order to get the information."

Haruhi pondered the question for a moment before answering, "I think I would rather meet them at home. My memory is kind of hazy right now, so I don't think I'd be able to remember much. Maybe after a day or two of relaxing and recuperation will settle things in my head." The doctor nodded.

"I will let them know, then will have them call you to set up a date and time to meet." He said. Haruhi gave him her home number to give to the police, and he left. Haruhi turned to Kyo.

"Did they already talk to you?" she asked him, and he nodded.

"They talked to me while you were still sleeping. I gave them all the information I could, and they seemed pretty satisfied. I'm sure that they won't ask you as many questions, because they'll probably just try to match up details." Haruhi nodded.

A few minutes later, the Host Club burst into the room, all of them wearing casual clothing since it was a Sunday. Haruhi greeted them with a warm smile. Honey clambered up onto the end of Haruhi's bed, while the rest stood or sat around the bed.

"So, Haruhi, has the doctor cleared you to leave yet?" Tamaki asked anxiously.

"Not just yet, but I think it'll be sometime soon." she replied. Just as she finished that statement, the doctor knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Good morning, everyone." he greeted. "Miss Fujioka, Mr. Harada, you are both clear to leave the hospital. Kyo, I called for your mother to come pick you up, and Haruhi, your father wasn't home, but Mr. Ootori here has arranged for a private car to transport you back home."

Haruhi looked at the rest of the Host Club and frowned. "But," she said, "I don't want to go home."

"Well, you can't exactly stay -here-." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, where would you go?" Kaoru asked.

"Well," Haruhi said, "I kind of wanted to go back to the school..."

"Nuh-uh. No way!" Tamaki interrupted, his eyes livid. "You are going to go home and recover, and when you are back to one hundred percent, THEN you can come back to school. No way are you going back now!"

"Haruhi, think about it for a moment." Kyouya stated, pushing his glasses further up onto his nose. "If you go back to the school, people will see the state that you're in and will begin to ask questions. You've been mentioned on the news, so no doubt every student and faculty member knows that you're in the hospital, but if you return in your current state, it could be severely traumatic to you."

"But I don't want to go back home!" Haruhi argued, slamming her uninjured hand into the bed. "I want to be with you guys at the school!"

"Not a chance, Haruhi." Hikaru said, his eyes darkened, "We don't want to see you get swarmed by people asking all sorts of questions. Or worse, people staring at you and whispering."

Kaoru nodded and added, "and starting rumors."

Haruhi racked her brains. "Then... why don't you guys become my bodyguards? You could prevent people from asking me questions, or whispering about me, and I get to be with you guys. It'll be a win-win."

The Hosts looked at each other with uneasy expressions.

"Come on, guys. I won't even Host until I know I'm up to it. I'll just hang around in the background while you guys make the girls happy." Haruhi pleaded with them.

"...She could sit and eat cakes and drink tea with me..." Honey piped up. The others still looked apprehensive.

"But Haruhi," Kyouya said, "think about your father. He's already worried sick about you, and you going back to school rightaway would only make him worry more."

Haruhi felt a small pang in her heart, and guilt bubbled up in her heart. She hadn't meant to make her father worry….

Hikaru broke the short silence. "At least take a week off of school, Haruhi. For our sakes."

Haruhi let out a huge sigh and said, "Okay." The doctor prescribed her a bottle of Vicodin for the pain that was bound to turn up after the morphine in her blood dissipated, then bade everyone goodbye.

* * *

Three Days Later...

The warm rays of sunlight peeked through the gaps in Haruhi's bedroom curtains, illuminating the floor and some objects on it.

On the bed lay Haruhi, curled up in a cocoon of blankets, sleeping peacefully. Her left wrist stuck out from beneath the covers slightly, wrapped in a hardened plaster cast and covered in a colored bandage. Already, there were messages written on it by her Host Club friends, all wishing her a speedy recovery. One signature on it was of her roommate while she was in the hospital: Kyo Harada. His signature sat separated from the rest of the group's messages, written with a black Sharpie. He had been the last to sign the cast, so he chose a small, secluded space on the underside of the cast at the very bottom.

Haruhi's fingers twitched against the cast, then her body began to slowly move in her "waking up" movements. She carefully stretched her legs out under the covers, being mindful of the stitches that were still in her one calf, and wiggled her toes awake. She arched her back and lifted her arms above her head, rolling her shoulders and twisting her head from side to side, stretching out the muscles in her body and waking them up. Slowly, carefully, she sat up in her bed and opened her eyes.

It has been three days since her discharge from the hospital, and nearly two weeks since her unfortunate encounter. Her wrist was slowly healing in its binding, and her bruises had dulled down a little, turning a more purple-yellow color than the black and red it had been previously. The cut on her calf had needed a few stitches, which would be taken out in a few days, and most of the bottom half of that leg was wrapped in bandages. As Haruhi stood from her bed, she winced, then hobbled and limped her way into the bathroom so she could get ready for the day.

In the bathroom, she looked at her face in the mirror. The bruise on the side of her face was still somewhat visible, but it was fading like the others. In fact, it was almost faded enough to the point where, if she were to leave the house, it wouldn't need to be concealed with as much makeup. But her father pretty much banned her from leaving the house without him there, so really, there was no need to wear makeup at all; she put it on while at the house every once in a while simply so that she didn't have to see the ugly bruise adorning her cheek and jaw line.

Turning, she hobbled over to the bathtub and began to run water to wash her hair with. She still couldn't take a shower or bath, because neither her wrist or calf could get wet, and seeing how they were on opposite sides of her body, it just made things harder. Thankfully, she wasn't completely handicapped with the cast, and could still manage to wash her hair with one hand.

Several minutes later, Haruhi emerged from the bathroom, her hair dripping onto the towel that was slung across her shoulders, and her teeth and face washed. She hobbled over to her dresser and pulled out a shirt to change into. Seeing how she didn't ever leave the house, she got to stay in her sweatpants all day, but she felt it would be awkward to just wear the shirt she'd worn to bed during the day, so she changed it.

After changing and brushing her hair out, she went into the kitchen to get herself something to eat. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, then went and sat down in the living room to watch the morning news. She munched on the spoonfuls of crunchy cereal as she listened to the news reporter drone on about things.

Halfway through her breakfast, she heard the dramatic musical tone that accommodated a Breaking News report. Haruhi watched the screen intently.

"We have breaking news that the recently-paroled prisoner Takumi Maeda has been found and apprehended. His location was discovered after police sketches were released and a silent observer contacted the police. He is currently being transported to prison to await trial for two counts of rape and one of attempted murder. We will bring you more information as it arrives."

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat, and her body went numb. She was safe. The man who had tried to kill her... he'd been caught.

Tears of happiness brimmed her eyelids and fell quietly down her cheeks. Setting down her bowl of cereal, she rose to her feet and stumbled over to the phone to alert her friends of the great news (Note: they're all at school right now).

* * *

Later that day, after Ranka had gotten off of work and her friends out of school, a party was thrown at Haruhi's home to celebrate the imprisonment of Haruhi's attacker.

* * *

**OMG IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED SO I THINK YOU ALL DESERVE TO HAVE ALL OF THIS GREATNESS.**

**Also, thank you EVERYONE for all of the wonderful reviews I've been receiving. It really helps inspire/motivate me to write when I see the little "new review for story: Grim Fate" in my inbox. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU HAVE SOME COOKIES -chucks cookies at people-**

**Oh, and just so you all know, just because what's-his-cock up there's been caught doesn't mean that Haruhi's out of the woods just yet. -laughs evilly-**


End file.
